


Trick or Treat Rex

by PaperFox19



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Federico visits Rex for Halloween.
Relationships: Rex Salazar/Federico
Kudos: 4





	Trick or Treat Rex

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Rex was trying to decided on a costume for Halloween. His brother suggested trying his new invention, but Rex was sure it would not be a good idea. “Man what should I be for Halloween?”  
  
“How about a vampire…” Rex turned to the voice and saw Federico standing in his door way. “Federico!!” Rex ran over and embraced his friend. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“I’m here to trick or treat with you…Happy Halloween Rex…” Federico replied and hugged his friend back.  
  
“Aren’t we a little old for that buddy…? Happy Halloween…” Rex said pulling back. Federico smiled. “I brought you a special candy in honor of Halloween…” Federico dug inside his pocket and pulled out a red candy ball wrapped in a red wrapper. It had various black symbols on it, Rex didn’t recognize it. “It’s chocolate…” Federico said with an honest grin.  
  
Rex unfolded the candy ball, and popped it in his mouth. “Hmmmm…” Rex moaned as the chocolate melted in his mouth quickly. He sucked on the ball and it melted more and more in his mouth and ran down his throat. “Thish sho goodsh…” Rex spoke with his mouth full. His body felt tingly, but he didn’t think anything of it until his cock grew hard in his pants.  
  
“Federico?” Rex gasped and tried to cover the bulge in his pants. “I told you I was here to trick or treat with you, and you fell for my trick.” He wrapped his arms around Rex. “Here’s the treat…” He kissed Rex hungrily, he used the surprised gasp to slip his tongue in and he tasted the special chocolate on Rex’s tongue. The effects of the chocolate worked on him and his cock grew painful in his trousers.  
  
Federico kissed Rex and rubbed their hard cocks together. Their tongues danced together Rex kissed back just as hungry. “What did you give me?” Rex panted out as the kiss broke. “Hmmm, it’s a pure chocolate, but it’s also a powerful aphrodisiac…” He licked at Rex’s lips. “It cost a bit, but it was worth it…”  
  
“Nice trick, so this is my treat….” Rex said and ground his hips against Federico’s. “Ohh yes…” Federico moaned.  
  
Rex licked his lips and began to tear off Federico’s clothes. In his hyper aroused state he didn’t care if he tore his clothes, and the other male didn’t mind either. He transformed his arms to be wolf like and he tore off Rex’s clothing. They stood naked in front of each other, their cocks pulsing and dripping.  
  
“Fuck Rex you don’t need a costume you can go as a sex god…” He moaned and closed the gap between them. He nuzzled Rex’s neck and relished in the scent. Rex’s hands wandered the other male’s body.  
  
“You’re one sexy werewolf and it’s time to play with you…” Rex threw Federico on the bed . His cock bobbed as he rolled over onto his back. Rex was on him in a second he licked at Federico’s dripping cock running hit tongue along the hard length. His finger’s pressed against the were-Evo’s puckered hole and pushed in.  
  
“Ahh fuck…” Federico moaned as he took two fingers at once. The aphrodisiac had worked through him and made pain his pleasure. “Rex gonna cum gonna cum…” He moaned and Rex ran his tongue from the base to the tip with his tongue over and over his other hand fondling the male’s sack, as his other hand thrust his fingers in and out of his tight little ass hole. “Rex!!” He blew his load all over his abs the rest running down over his cock.  
  
Rex collected his soon to be lover’s cum with his hand and pumped his own erection. “You’re still hard…” Rex said and fucked his ass with two fingers. “Yeah and you will be to fuck me Rex put your dick inside me and fill with your seed…”  
  
The Evo removed his fingers, making the male gasp. Rex positioned his cum covered cock at started pushing in. Federico moaned as Rex’s cock stretched him. “Shit your squeezing me to much fuck!!” Rex moaned and came spraying his cum into Federico’s tight channel. As cum poured into him Federico found another release.  
  
“Damn this is fucking hot…” Rex moaned and started fucking his lover with his still aroused cock. They moaned and gasped as they fucked. Rex’s cock brushed against Federico’s sweet spot and with each hit Federico tightened up on Rex’s pulsing length.  
  
“So hot so hot!!” Federico moaned. Rex and Federico came again and again, the aphrodisiac kept the boys hot and horny. With each thrust of his cock he pushed more and more of his cum out of Federico’s ass making a puddle on his bed, and Federico coated their chests and abs in cum.  
  
They were covered in sweat and cum but neither one wanted this to stop and with the aphrodisiac pumping through Rex’s veins it wouldn’t end for awhile. ‘Best money I ever spent…’ Federico thought as Rex pulled him closer and thrust even deeper.  
  
“Fuck Rex so deep harder fuck me harder…” He moaned arching his back. Rex bit his neck and sucked on the spot wanting to make a nice big mark. Federico tilted his head to the side and panted as his cock blew another load. Unlike Rex he only got a small dose of the aphrodisiac.  
  
After 3 more releases, all dry, Federico’s cock lay limp between their cum coated bodies and Rex continued to keep thrusting. “God Rex you’re an animal…” Federico moaned and locked his legs behind him.  
  
“You’re one to talk…” Rex said and thrust even faster. Federico howled and basked in the pleasure and closed his eyes and waited for Rex to run through the candy’s effects.  
  
When Rex was finally done he collapsed on top of Federico. Federico’s belly was swollen from the amount of cum pumped in him, so much Rex’s cock couldn’t plug it cum spilled out and around his hard length.  
  
“It’s 10 after midnight Halloween’s over.” Federico said sadly.  
  
“Aww man…I never got to pick a costume…” Rex groaned and Federico nuzzled his neck. “I’ll help you pick one out for next year…” Federico said and gave Rex a sweet kiss. Both males were spent but not really tired so they held each other close and kissed each other passionately.  
  
End


End file.
